Brave Frontier-My Life in Grand Gaia-Maxwell (Book 1)
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: Reia Sakurai, an ordinary and yet tomboyish third-year junior high school student suddenly summoned in a world where she doubt that exists. When first meeting The Six Heroes and Tilith she happily joined in the adventure with The Six Heroes but will she survive in defeating Maxwell or will be send back to her world with no memories of Grand Gaia? OC (Reia)X Vargas (Will take time)
1. Adventurer's Prairie (Part 1)

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia-Maxwell**

**Chapter 1-Adventurer's Prairie (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave Frontier or the song! Enjoy!**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>At Lucius's Gate<strong>

**Tilith's POV**

Sigh... I wonder why Lord Lucius called me here? Is something to do with The Four Fallen Gods? I better check out...

If the situation is terrible, that means we are **calling** The Six Heroes and a new summoner that can save Grand Gaia, but who?

"Tilith... Please bring this person... She is capable summoner..." I heard Lord Lucius's voice from far away.

After that he send me a picture of a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes.

"A girl huh?"

"I'll use a little bit of my power... Please handle the rest..."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Real World... In Sakurai's Residence<strong>

**Reia's POV**

I'm Reia Sakurai, I live in Japan, Hokkaido. I'm 14 years old and I live in a Dojo since my dad is a martial arts instructor and my mom well... she passed away due to incurable sickness since I was ten. I missed her but I didn't cry at her death however.

Right now, I'm using a punching bag for training and picking up my school bag...

What the hell is this?! A bright light engulfed flashed in front of me, caused me to became unconscious and fell alsleep.

* * *

><p>Just then, I heard a mysterious voice.<p>

"You have been chosen young summoner..."

"Who are you?"

"I am God Lucius and you have been chosen to save our world..."

"Huh? What?"

"Let your journey begin Reia Sakurai... Farewell..."

"Wait! What's going on?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Adventurer's Prairie <strong>

Where am I? Ow.. I feel a slight headache.

"Ow... my head..."

"Are you alright?" A red-haired boy around my age asked.

"I'm fine, I just have a little headache."

I looked around and it seems like a grass field I don't think I'm at home anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked the redhead.

"This is Adventurer's Prairie, now get up."

I stood up and it seems like a peaceful world or so i thought...

"Stand back!" He clutch his two-handed sword and attacked the horde of monsters.

I have to help him out any way I can. I took out my tonfas and attack the unknown creatures.

"FLARE RIDE!"

He then used his somewhat-fire like ability to crush the last monsters standing.

What is this world?

"I think they are all gone for now." I put away my tonfas in my bag.

Sooner or later... A spiky haired blonde-haired guy finished his attack on those creatures along with a long-haired blond braided guy.

"We got all the ones back here, are you guys okay?" The spiky-haired questioned.

More people came along with a guy in green hair, a girl in blue hair, and a guy in armor, I guess the red-hair is the leader.

"I'm okay and seriously where am I?"

"Where are you?!" They all shouted at me.

"Like I said before, you are in Adventurer's Prairie." The red-haired sighed.

"Wait a minute, Vargas!" A multi-colored girl shouting while running towards him.

I'm so confused, all I remember is back in my home was using a punching bag and picking up my stuff.

"You must be Reia Sakurai, nice to meet you! My name is Tilith and i'm so sorry if you are confused." The multi-colored girl apologized.

"It's alright and Tilith, what is this world?" I feel like my head is about to explode due to confusion.

"You are in Grand Gaia, Reia.

"Wait, so this the summoner that will travel with us?" The red-haired called Vargas asked.

"You bet! She's definitely a beginner and will travel with you guys!" Tilith told them cheerfully.

The people around my age looked from serious to cheerful.

"I'm Vargas, sorry I forgot to introduce myself." He smiled cheerfully.

"Selena nice to meet you, summoner." The blue-haired girl gave a small smile

"I'm Eze!" The spiky haired greeted me.

"The name's Lance." The green-haired finally spoke.

"Atro, at your service summoner." The braided guy greeted me in somewhat like a real life knight would."

"Magress..." The heavy armor guy quietly told his name.

"Nice to meet you all of you! I'm Reia Sakurai!" I smiled at them warmly.

"Before all of you go, Reia is new summoner so guide her! We will meet again Reia!" Tilith waved goodbye at me before vanished in the thin air.

I quickly took out a notepad knowing that one of the people is going to explain something important.

"Anyway Reia... Here's some advice about the elements: Water is strong against Fire, Fire is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Thunder, Thunder is strong against Water, while Light and Dark cancelled out each other." Selena explained everything about elements.

"And the summoning will be later." Eze explained the summoning to me and will show a demonstration about summoning later on.

After that we left and later on I learned how to use summoning but I want to fight too. So I fight along with my friends and they are even called The Six Heroes due to learning their respective elements and doing good deeds in Grand Gaia.

I have a feeling it's going to be a memorable adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please leave a review! I will support on you guys opinions!<strong>

**Next time: Adventurer's Prairie (Part 2)**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123-**

**Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku by Chata**


	2. Adventurer's Prairie (Part 2)

**Brave Frontier-My Life in Grand Gaia-Maxwell**

**Chapter 2: Adventurer's Prairie (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Vargas! I think you need to do the disclaimer-<strong>

**Vargas: No way I'm not losing to you Forest Freak!**

**Lance: Shut up Sword Freak!**

**They are fighting again... sigh.. Selena please?**

**Selena: Sorry I can't reading a book right now.**

**Ugh since the rest of the Six heroes are busy... Reia ple****ase!**

**Reia: Sure! Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier or the songs!**

**Thanks and... WILL SOMEONE STOP VARGAS AND LANCE FIGHTING?!**

**...**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere in the Middle of Adventurer's Prairie-<strong>

**Reia's POV**

Things are getting really weird right now by weird I meant...

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOREST FREAK!" Vargas yelled at Lance.

"EXCUSE ME SWORD FREAK! AT LEAST I HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE IN FIGHTING MORE FASTER! Lance argued back while sharpening his demon pike.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"They are fighting again..." I mumbled as I sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about that Reia, they have always been like that since they met." Eze informed me about it.

"I see..." I turned around and Selena looks really pissed off.

VERY pissed off...

"Oh no..." Atro's voice got cut off.

"Not again..." Magress finished Atro's sentence.

Selena gripped her sword tightly and releasing somewhat like demonic aura.

Scary... We all feel dreadful and feeling sorry for Lance and Vargas.

"Will you two... STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" She hit them with the back of her sword.

"Ouch... That gotta hurt..." I mumbled softly so no one can hear me except for Magress and Atro.

"Agreed.." Magress agreed along with me and Atro as we watched Selena beating up Vargas and Lance.

"Can we do something about it?" I whispered to both of them.

"We can't Reia, once Selena snaps everything is like hell." Magress informed me for the FIRST time in a complete sentence.

"I see..." '_Can't my ass' I cursed in my thoughts._

If someone says that I can't do it, I'll still do it anyway! That's my motto!

"Selena stop!" I shouted at her.

"R-Reia! She's going to slice us to pieces!" Atro shivered as he braced _himself_ for Selena's wrath along with Magress.

Her demonic eyes meet at mine and to everyone's surprise she stopped on her rampage and released Lance and Vargas on her grasp.

"Wow I'm surprised, your the first person who can actually stop me on my rampage mode." She said with a relieved tone as she sighed.

"H-Hey, are you guys alright?" I checked to make sure they are alright since after all, they are beaten up by a girl who is like a demon when angry!

"We're alright after all we recovered from Selena's wrath!" Vargas smiled at me cheerfully even when he have gotten cuts and bruises from Selena.

"That's your fault for letting your guard down." Lance scold Vargas in some ways that are rude.

"Tch." Vargas glared at him.

"Okay Lance calm down already." Eze persuaded the two boys.

"Fine! That means I'm not teaming with him! Why you-" They said in sync while bickering at each other.

This going to be a long argument...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

Lance and Vargas managed to stop fighting after that well... somehow i managed convinced to them they will challenge me in a fight sooner or later. And they accepted that, even though i'm only been with them in a short time.

We encountered many monsters and of course we defeated them together and somehow we encounter a bigger monster called **King Gloomy**.

"Keep your guard up Reia! Flare Ride!"

"Ethereal Blade!"

"Thunder Explusion!"

"Guilty Ash!"

"Flash Gale!"

"Divine Sword!"

Their attacks combined and **King Gloomy** is only at near close at dying.

I gripped my tonfas, charged at the dark monster, and gave a fast thrust at him destroying him.

I received a pat at the shoulder from Vargas and smiled at me along with the rest of The Six Heroes.

"You fight pretty well for a summoner." He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I became a little bit angry.

"C'mon you guys, let's go to Imperial Capital Randall."

"Alright!" They all responded except for me.

"Imperial Capital Randall? Isn't a city around here?" I asked Vargas.

"Yeah and we are going there to introduce yourself as the new summoner of Akra's summoner army and welcome you of course!" Vargas cheerfully patted my head.

Damn my shortness...

"Don't treat me like a kid! I'm around the same age as you!" Once again I feel frustrated due to be treated like a little kid.

"Right... Right... let's go Reia!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me while the rest followed him.

"Eek! Don't drag me!" I yelled but he ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Vargas's POV<strong>

I don't know why I feel very cheerful as usual, even though I just met her. I feel somewhat weird whenever I'm with her right now. But I will protect her since she's my summoner and will help any way I can, along with my comrades of The Six Heroes.

Since we are going to The Capital City...

It's going to be very crowded over there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Alright! So what do you guys think? Please leave a review, I appreciate your support!**

**Next Time: Imperial Capital Randall**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123-**

**Ending: Dango Daikazoku by Chata**


	3. Imperial Capital Randall

**Brave Frontier- My Life In Grand Gaia-Maxwell**

**Chapter 3: Imperial Capital Randall**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright anyone doing the disclaimer- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!<strong>

**Vargas: Selena beat us up again as usual... X coughs X**

**Lance: She really needs to get away from our business.**

**Selena: Excuse ME?! Not m****y fault you guys act like kids instead of a 14 year old!**

**Sigh... Since these three are busy... Atro or Magress please can you do a disclaimer?**

**Atro: Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier or the songs.**

**Thanks Atro and oh no I better stop them and Wah! Reia is knocked out! I better hurry!**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the entrance of Imperial Capital Randall-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reia's POV<strong>

**Wow the city's huge! It reminds me a little from home! I was standing there amazed and dozing off while getting a pat from the shoulder from Vargas...**

**"Feeling amazed from this city?" He smirked at me.**

**"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I become more angry as usual but somehow he didn't get scared instead he kept teasing me more. The bastard!**

**"Quit angering little sis alright?" Selena tried to stop Vargas and it worked.**

**And did she called me little sis?!**

**"Say what?" I asked in a dumbfounded tone.**

**"I decided to call you little sis from now on, you seem a little sister to me that's why." Selena reasoned while smiling normally.**

**"Well let's go! We can't let anyone catch us otherwise-" Lance got cut off as soon he remember something horrible.**

**"We are going to be crowded by fangirls and fanboys." Magress finished his sentence for Lance.**

**"You seem to like to finish people's sentences Magress." I noticed it even though he done that most of the time to me.**

**"It's a habit." He said it quietly while chucking a little bit.**

**"Huh? What's wrong Vargas?" Eze questioned Vargas while he raised an eyebrow due to his anger.**

**"It's nothing." He said while trying to control his anger.**

**"Wait... is Sword Freak is jealous?" Lance smirked while Vargas's anger begin to become more murderous.**

**"No I'm not jealous!" He tried to calm himself down while blushing a little.**

**"Sure... Like you are in love with-" Lance stopped while Vargas became s****o angry that his murderous aura can kill anything with just a blast of it.**

**"Don't you dare."**

**Lance gulped while most of us are scared of Vargas's anger.**

**First it's Selena, Then Vargas this is not good if you anger one of The Six Heroes.**

**"Um, we should get going..." I murmured softly while trying to get the heroes's attention.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip-At Imperial Capital City-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"So we are almost Summoner's Research Lab Right?" I asked while holding the map trying to make sure we are going on the right track.<strong>

**"Yeah we are almost there and-" Lance froze in fear once he saw incoming fangirls and fanboys.**

**"Run you guys!" He shouted while trying to hold in his fear of fans.**

**We ran straight to the Summoner's Research Lab and as we try to make sure no fangirl or fanboy are after us.**

**"You are are really popular among the people here." I said it normally.**

**"Well... we help the people here and in return we got unwanted attention." Eye sighed.**

**"It's been like that since." Atro sighed as well.**

**"But now, we need to find Seria or Karl about this."**

**"You'll already know once, Seria has a somewhat crude personality." Magress sighed as he remembered how's Seria is like. (A/N: She's a spartan!)**

**"Hey are you guys alright?" A blue-haired man came in.**

**"Oh hey Karl, tell the general of the summoner's army that the mission is cleared, and this is Reia Sakurai our summoner and friend." Eze informed Karl while the two guys bicker over something again leading to Selena to beat them up. (A/N: I just made that up on the general of the summoner's army it's made up.)**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Karl and you are the new summoner of Akra's summoner army come with me." Karl said in a serious tone**

**"Oh ok." I responded back.**

**"And you guys stay there, this is going to be personal for Reia, we'll tell you guys immediately soon." He informed The Six Heroes.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Another Time Skip-<strong>

**I met with the general and surprisingly he raised my rank from being a Rookie to Contender. He told me that because just by measuring my strength he knows my strength by just looking at me. He even gave me new clothes and modified my tonfas into a tonfa staff because after all I'm part of the summoner's army.**

**I went to the dressing room to get changed in my uniform.**

**My summoner's uniform is like a flowing plain light-green dress with dark-blue trims that stops between my knees with some parts of armor at the torso, hands and arms, and the middle of the skirt of the dress. I also wore short laced brown boots and a satchel for carrying my items.**

**At least I can run in this dress thank god. I kinda hate dresses but this is the ONLY dress that I can accept after all.**

**I tied my hair into a high ponytail and went out of the dressing room and on my way to the lobby.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>At the Summoner's Lab Army-<strong>

**Selena's POV**

**The guys recovered after that lesson I have to teach to them.**

**"You guys! I'm done!" I heard a familiar voice close by and oh my god! Little sis looks so different! And not only that I can sense her strength that she's a Contender already!**

**"Wow Little Sis, you look different in a good way!" I smiled cheerfully while the guys are dumbfounded by Reia's transformation.**

**"Thanks Selena!" She laughed while the rest of us smiled in approval of Reia's new look.**

**"Well tomorrow we'll meet up with Tilith, I have a feeling she has something to tell us."Little Sis told us about it.**

**"I see.. Little Sis you can stay at my place for today." I offered.**

**"Oh thanks!"**

**After that we headed outside, went to our apartments, while me and Little Sis read a book together and she made dinner for us. She's a decent cook, acts like the opposite of girls, and a very strong fighter.**

**I admired her skills and Little Sis inspired me on doing my own things as well.**

**After that I helped her wash the dishes, brush our teeth, and went to sleep in separate rooms.**

**I will help Little Sis any way I can that's my goal while another of my goal is telling my story to her and try to admit Vargas to confess his crush to Reia. I'm actually really happy when those two are together...**

**The next location will be Cave of Flames huh? I have a bad feeling about something Tilith will tell us.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! I appreciate the support!<strong>

**Next time: Cave of Flames**

**Until then see ya! Have a great Happy New Year!**

**-Miyukiasano123-**

**Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku by Chata **


	4. Cave of Flames

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 4: Cave of Flames**

* * *

><p><strong>Vargas: Ok Miyuki! I think I'll do the disclaimer this time!<strong>

**That's great-**

**Lance: HEY! Who's said that you can do the disclaimer! **

**It doesn't matter right now just do the disclaimer already!**

**Vargas: Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier or the songs!**

**Thanks and sigh... They are fighting again...**

**Selena: Let me... Take care of them...**

**Woah Selena that's not nessaccary and where's Reia?**

**Reia: Right here! And Don't worry about us just do the story!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening 88 by L.M.C<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In The Entrance of Cave of Flames...<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**Okay... This is The Cave of Flames huh? I better hurry, The Six Heroes are waiting for me!**

**I quickly dashed into the cave and turns out they are waiting for me inside of the cave the whole time.**

**"Hey Reia! What took you so long! It's so hot here!" Tilith complained.**

**"Sorry about that Tilith, I had strange dreams and ran into something lately." I laughed nervously.**

**"Strange Dreams?" Tilith questioned.**

**"Is something bothering you Reia?" Vargas and Lance asked at the same time.**

**"Well..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

_In Reia's Dream..._

_"Reia..."_

_I turned around and I saw a dark figure close to me. But this voice.._

_"Huh? Oh Lord Lucius!"_

_"I have something to tell you..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your power has an ability to control illusions and I need to show something..."_

_The shadowed figure touched my forehead and I saw everything from what will happen in the future.._

_These Four monsters have a incredible amount of power..._

_They are like gods... Dark gods..._

_"I have to go now Reia... Use your power to defeat those four..."_

_As soon as Lord Lucius disappears, I saw overflowing memories of my friends before they started forming The Six Heroes._

_They look like determination of becoming their best and saving people too._

_I woke up shortly after that and look at the clock._

_"Shoot I'm going to be late!"_

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

><p><strong>"And that's what happened." I finished explaining everything to everyone. After that I begin to feel a massive headache.<strong>

**"Are you alright?" Vargas tried comforting me while I feel a strong wave of dark energy.**

**The rest of the heroes try helping me out while Tilith cast something at me.**

**"And there I guess I have to tell why you guys are here." Tilith turned serious while checking on my forehead to make sure if I'm alright.**

**She smiled at me knowing that I'm alright and back away just to tell everyone of her reasoning.**

**"It is because we need to defeat The Four Fallen Gods. If we don't Grand Gaia will be destroyed, I think that Reia is sensing Maxwell's dark power right now." Tilith explained while everyone is looking at me with worried faces.**

**"Maxwell... She sounded familiar.." I try to remember with my thoughts.**

**"You know something Reia?" Eze asked.**

**"I think so... I remembered now! When I was trying to catching up with you guys, I run passed a woman with an massive amount of power along with her minions. They mentioned about me and call her Lady Maxwell but, by the time I noticed it they were gone." I confessed everything that happened to me.**

**"I see, she finally made her move huh? I have to go now good luck and this place is so hot!" Tilith complained as she disappeared.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Tilith disappeared, we begin to walk to the paths of the cave, along the way we defeat many monsters.<strong>

**Everyone looks at me checking if I'm alright and they smiled as well.**

**We are halfway there and Selena brought up something awkward as we walk...**

**"Hey Vargas do you have a crush on someone?" Selena teased.**

**Vargas begins to blush and he has a crush on someone?! I wonder who?!  
><strong>

**"N-no! I don't have a crush on anyone." He denied.**

**"Oh really? How come did you have amount of jealously when someone admired Reia and you flared in jealously?" Selena teased Vargas.**

**"Say what?" I begin to feel confused.**

**"N-nothing Reia! It's like a best friend relationship!" Vargas's face begin to feel red as a tomato.**

**"Huh?" I'm confused." **

**"Just forget about it until now!" Vargas tried to stop blushing as he turned his face away and continued walking.**

**We finally saw the exit but someone is blocking the way.**

**"Must defeat people!" The guy lunged towards us.**

**"Who the hell is this guy?!"**

**"This is Beast Zegar, he has superhuman speed and strength be careful sis." Selena warned at me while she tried slashing at the beast.**

**"I better put this in work." I mumbled while detaching my tonfa staff, put them close to attaching them, and activate my illusion ability.**

**"Crushing Wind!" **

**A rain cloud appeared and Zegar looked confused at first, but it turned into a very strong high pressured wind and slashed at him defeating him.**

**"Wow so that's one of your illusion abilities." Lance looks impressed at my fighting ability along with everyone else.**

**We all head out and there's a grass field that leads to Egor Mountains.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... That's all and this is my finalization for days I work on my writing projects:**

**This story: Only when I feel like it**

**The Mystical World: ONLY when I feel like it(It's not in here it's in Fictionpress, My name there is Ayane Miharu)**

**The Rest: HAITUS! Sorry about that I have too much things in mind someday if I complete some or close to finishing my stories I'll go right back to it.**

**Please don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow. I haven't get any reviews recently so don't be shy and review! I appreciate the support!**

**Next time: Egor Snowfield**

**Until see you again-desu!**

**-Miyukiasano123**

**Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku by Chata**


	5. Egor Snowfield

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 5: Egor Snowfield**

**Okay Lance, you can do the disclaimer now!**

**Lance: Finally! Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier!**

**Alright! (Thank god Lance and Vargas didn't fight) And Wtf?! They are fighting again!**

**Reia: Okay you guys stop!**

**Lance and Vargas: -blushing- Sure!**

**(Poor Reia.. She didn't know that there's a love triangle between her and them) -Sweat dropped-**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the entrance of Egor Snowfield-<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**Wow.. the field looks like a snowy field just like its name of the place.**

**"Reia... it looks like you never seen snow before..." Magress examined my reaction from afar as usual.**

**"I have seen snow back in my place." I said with a smile.**

**"Speaking of which... are you from another world?" Atro asked.**

**"Yes I am why?" I responded with confusion. Everyone was about to ask me what was I like in my world due to my sharp awareness.**

**"You seem to have a unique ability to conjure up illusions, Little Sis." Selena smiled.**

**"Yeah.. I can't seem to identify what element am I." **

**"C-can y-you t-tell m-me w-what's y-your h-home i-is l-like?" Tilith asked while shivering.**

**"The world I'm from is Hokkaido, Japan and I was your normal average girl with a love for fighting." I told them while holding gripping my tonfa staff.**

**('She's tough!') Everyone realized my natural fighting abilities come through that.**

**I looked for at the person who asked me and turns out its Tilith! She's looks like she's freezing!**

**"Wah! Tilith what happened to you?!" I panicked.**

**"N-never m-mind a-about m-me! W-what t-took y-you g-guys s-so long!" She complained while shivering. Same old Tilith...**

**"A-anyway t-try y-your b-best! I'm out of here!" Tilith said good luck in her own words while vanishing in the winds.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Middle of Egor Snowfield-<strong>

**While fighting and defeating monsters along the way... I tripped on a barely noticeable monument... Being clumsy sucks...**

**"Are you alright?" Vargas lends me his hand to get up.**

**"I'm alright and this is monument right?" I examined it.**

**"It's looks like one to me." Said Eze.**

**'I brushed off some of snow and I was shocked that some of the monument has my mom and dad's names. 'Ryou Sakurai and Mimi Takashi the heros of this land...' That's what the monument said.**

**"What the hell is this?" I looked at the monument again and still my mom and dad's names are on it.**

**"Oh Mimi and Ryou huh? They are legendary heroes of Grand Gaia but, somehow they are not in this world anymore." Vargas explained to me proudly and noticed me being shocked.**

**"Reia is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.**

**"Well those are my mom and dad's names what they looked like?" I asked him to make sure if my calculations are correct.**

**"Mimi has brown hair and blue eyes, while Ryou has black hair and brown eyes." He told me.**

**"Those are my parents after all!" I said while still being in a shocked mood right now.**

**"What?!" They are shouted but not enough to make a avalanche thank god...**

**"I can't believe my parents didn't told me about this! I think all of my parents want is to have a normal life after all." I realized my expectations.**

**"Wow I didn't know that my Little Sis is daughter of the legendary heroes." Selena smiled at me.**

**After that... I begin to explained more about my life while walking down the snowy field.**

**"So that's what is happening right now." Lance looks at me sadly.**

**That's because I even told them what happen to my mom who passed away due to an unknown illness.**

**"Yeah..." My eyes started to tear up. Huh? Why am I crying? It just a loss from 4 years ago! I need to stay strong. This is also the first time that I actually cried.**

**I tried to wipe away my tears but still nothing...**

**Until...**

**I felt something or someone warm in an embrace. What?! Vargas?!**

**"It's alright Reia..." Vargas comforting me while I cried.**

**"Reia.." Selena looks at me with sadness knowing it's hard to lose a parent.**

**Everyone else looked at me with sadness in their faces even Magress showed emotions underneath his heavy suit of armor.**

* * *

><p><strong>I recovered sometime later... I'm alright right now.<strong>

**And I heard most of group is laughing, I turned around to them and I realized that me and Vargas are holding hands!**

**I blushed immediately and letting go my hand while the rest are still laughing and while us having tell them it's a misunderstanding.**

**While that, we bumped into a guy name Zephu and he immediately attacked us.**

**He's going to be troublesome indeed..**

**I dodged his attacks and breaking my tonfa staff into its original form.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm stopping right here sorry you guys! I'm REALLY tired and I'm not checking back since I'm pretty lazy. Sorry if there's any mistakes don't kill me.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I appreciate the support!**

**Next time: Zephu and Forest of Beasts**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123**

**Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku by Chata**


	6. Zephu and Forest of Beasts

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 6: Zephu and Forest of Beasts**

* * *

><p><strong>Selena: Alright who's going to do the disclaimer?<strong>

**Lance: Since when you take over Miyuki's job?**

**Selena: -annoyed- She's sick and she is trusting me on this.**

**Lance and Vargas: Miyuki is sick?! Come on Reia! Let's visit her! -drags Reia-**

**Reia: Hold on a sec!**

**Selena: And they're gone is anyone doing the freaking disclaimer?!**

**Magress: I'll do it... Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier... or the songs...**

**Selena: Thank you Magress! And now let's go visit Miyuki! -Grabs Atro and Magress's hand drag them-**

**Atro and Magress: Don't drag us!**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the end of Egor Snowfield-<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**This is guy fights fast! I spun my staff turning to a high-speed cutter and throwing it at him. But he deflect back and I caught my staff. **

**Not good, Normally I can use my illusions well but somehow I can't summon them at will.**

**He's strong at defense but still... I need to concentrate all of my power into one.**

**"You guys! I need back up, I'm going to use full power!"**

**Zephu seems confused yet, silently fighting us with his fast pace slashes.**

**"We'll back you up Reia! Flare Ride!"**

**"Flash Gale!" **

**"Thunder Explusion!"**

**Concentrate... Concentrate the ability of illusions... Find your inner demon...**

**My eyes shifted to white the first time, this time my illusion is working and now it's like an upgraded version of my illusions except I don't need an illusionary cloud with it.**

**I turned all of my surroundings into looking like the ground is shaking and shattering.**

**"Everyone jump up!"**

**Everyone did and Zephu falls into the hole leading to his death.**

**My eyes shifted back to my original eye color and turned everything back to normal.**

**"Huff... Huff..." I panted.**

**"Are you alright, Little Sis?"**

**I was about to respond but I was about to collapsed but I was caught by someone due to my exhaustion of overusing my illusions abilities.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV<strong>

**I carried Little Sis on my back and while the rest of us decided to go back to Imperial Capital Randall for today.**

**I tucked in my sister in her bed in her room. Just then, I received a call from my best friend Lucina.**

**The reason why she called is that she is trying to analyze what element is Little Sis and the other is that she wants to talk to me about her.**

**After all, we treat Reia like a little sister even though she didn't meet Lucina yet.**

**I went to my room and answer the call.**

**"Hey Selena! How's the prodigy summoner is doing?"**

**"She's alright but, Little Sis pushed herself too far on her powers."**

**"I see... I think I finally know what Reia's Element is!"**

**"Eh?"**

**"According from her abilities, illusions combined the nature of elements so she's the first person who has all of the elements.**

**I froze in shock upon hearing that.**

**"Say what?!"**

**"Yeah... I'm really proud of her!"**

**"Me too!"**

**"Anyway I might meet with you guys in The Forest of Beasts soon! I'm so excited to finally getting to know Reia!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Bye Selena! Take care!"**

**"You too!"**

**I hung up the reinforcement communicator and went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip-<strong>

**-At the entrance of the Forest of Beasts-**

**Reia's POV**

**Wow... A lot of things happened and it's been two days since I came here.**

**According to Selena, I'm all element user. And the first one.**

**We are waiting for Tilith and Selena's best friend Lucina.**

**Who knows what crazy experience in this forest might be.**

* * *

><p><strong>And Done! Sorry I'm late and this chapter is short because I have school today and the morning bell rings around 8:10 A.M.<strong>

**And I could've finish faster but due to busy stuff I have, sorry!**

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! I appreciate the support!**

**Next time: Forest of Beasts (Part 2)**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123**

**Ending: Dango Daikazoku By Chata**


	7. AN Note: Warn Me Next Time!

**Hello you guys! I know I'm not suppose to post any chapters right now, I just want to say something before I will continue the story in the weekend...**

**Sorry if my OC acted like a Mary Sue if you noticed... So sorry! To be honest I hate Mary Sues and Gray Stu also.**

**I'm trying my best to not make my OC into a Mary Sue if that's the case I'm so sorry! X bows hundred times like Gokudera (from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) X**

**Ok if you guys saw if any of the characters acted a Mary Sue or Gray Stu warn me!**

**- from a crying Miyukiasano123**


	8. AN: Understanding

**Well I finally manage to calm down myself, well one more thing I need to add Thanks and I need to say one more thing if you guys don't get it.**

**1. Illusion is the mixture of all of the elements in Brave Frontier so called associated with light or such.**

**2. Reia is NOT a crybaby, remember that she never cried before? She just cried a few times but I'm still need to improve.**

**3. In the future, Reia will try to soften up so... Calm down!**

**Well that's all I could say and remember this is an understanding about this.**

**I thank you Guest for reminding me about this and I need more proof R****eia is not a freaking Mary Stu.**

**Thank you for the people for the understandment.**

**-From A relieved Miyukiasano123**

**P.S. I will continue on the weekend it's just school and I need free time.**


	9. Forest of Beasts (Part 2)

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia-Maxwell**

**Chapter 8: Forest of Beasts (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: -coughs- Ok you guys can you do the disclaimer and Reia don't worry about it soon!<strong>

**Reia: Well ok then... Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier or the songs-**

***crash***

**Reia: Oh boy not again! Vargas! Lance!**

**Miyuki: And I need to sleep... X sleeps X**

**Opening: 88 By L.M.C**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the entrance of The Forest of the Beasts-<strong>

**Reia's POV**

** I really hate forests and this is because of my sense of direction of them. Whenever I tried to follow the group this happens every single time!**

**"And I'm lost..." I sighed in frustration.**

**Somehow I heard noises. Human noises that is very familiar and sounded worried and annoyed at the same time.**

**"Reia! Where are you?" A certain female yet calm voice called.**

**"I'm right here!" I shouted. I ran towards the source of the voice which is Selena and due to my impatient and clumsy behavior, I crashed into someone...**

**"Ow... T-Tilith?! Sorry about that!" I quickly apologized to her while Lucina help me up.**

**"It's okay and how long are you going to make me wait? Well this forest seems not bad..." Tilith said anxiously.**

**We all heard monster noises all over the place and Tilith seems to be scared.**

**"This forest is bad! Big time! We'll meet soon again Reia! I'll make sure you'll be alright!" She smiled cheerfully as she vanished.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Tilith left...<strong>

**We split into smaller groups to have a little competition who can get out of this forest first. Lucina is one who made the choices and why do I have to be near Vargas? **

**Groups: Selena Lucina Atro**

**Lance Magress Eze**

**Vargas Reia**

**After that, they dashed off to who knows where, it not like I don't like Vargas.**

**He's a sweet and awesome guy but the main problem is his rivalry with Lance, it drives me crazy whenever every. single. time.**

**I remember that they nearly argue around 20 times a day, most of the time in front of me or Selena.**

**While dozing off again...**

**"Reia! Hold up! That's the wrong way!" Vargas shouted.**

**"I hate forests..." I mumbled under my breath and turned my other way back.**

**He begin to chuckle and pat me on the head. Normally, I would find this annoying but it felt comforting...**

* * *

><p><strong>-While still in the middle of the forest-<strong>

**For some weird reason, the monsters didn't attack us. That is strange... Probably coming out sooner or later?**

**"Vargas, I wonder how come the monsters or the forest is like silent?" I asked in a little nervous tone.**

**"It maybe silent but be careful." He warned.**

**"Don't worry I got this!" I said cheerfully with a smile.**

**"Heh... Are you sure?" Vargas smirked.**

**"I'm sure!"**

**"To honest Reia, I never seen any girl like you before besides Selena and a certain friend I used to fight a lot."**

**"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.**

**"You are my best friend Reia." He smiled.**

**"Vargas..." I slightly blushed.**

**Wait... Blushing?! No! Impossible!**

**"Are you alright? You look like you're having a fever right now."**

**"I'm alright."**

**After getting to know each other, turns out we have a lot of things in common. We are both trained by our dads, known for strength, and other stuff.**

**Except the part he has better direction than me when it comes to this place, I get embarrassed easily, sometimes feeling insecure, and he bicker with Lance on a lot of things.**

**Finally! An exit! We went out of that goddamn forest and looks like we win the little competition for now.**

**"I guess we made it out of here before anyone comes here-" Vargas's voice got cut off as soon as he heard a voice that he hate.**

**"Finally we made it out." Lance sighed. "Those monsters are known for hiding and setting up their own traps." His eyes begin to glow and you guessed it already.**

**"What the- You and Reia are here?! How's that even possible you can make it out of that forest?!"**

**"That is because I followed my instinct and keeping an eye on Reia!"**

**"Oh boy, they are bickering again..." I sighed knowing their doom will be in**

**Three...**

**Two...**

**One...**

**And they got their heads karate chopped by Selena and Lucina, ouch that gotta hurt...**

**Sooner or later we went back to Imperial Capital Randall going back to our own personal lives until tomorrow to Magutagal Wetlands.**

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you guys think? Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!

Sorry if there's no action here possibly later on! And I'm trying my best in this so yeah..

Next time: Magutagal Wetlands

Until then see ya!

-Miyukiasano123

Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku By Chata


	10. Magutagal Wetlands

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 9: Magutagal Wetlands**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Ack! -Passed out-<strong>

**Atro: Oh no! Miyuki! Is someone going to do the disclaimer for her?!**

**Magress: I'll try... Since everyone... is not here yet...**

**Atro: Just do it quick!**

**Magress: Miyukiasano123... Does not... Own... Brave Frontier... or the songs...**

**...**

**Opening: 88 by L.M.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>-At Imperial Capital Randall, Location: Selena's Apartment, Reia's Room<strong>

**Reia's POV**

_**"Little Sis... Wake up..."**_

_**"Five more minutes..."**_

**I'm so tired after that run in forest! I need a lot of sleep...**

**The next thing I know I feel a strong flick on the head. **

**"OW!" I yelped in pain while rubbing my forehead.**

**"Hurry Little Sis! We need to meet up with someone quickly!" Selena said while in a rush.**

**I quickly did my morning errands, dressed in my Summoner's uniform, and leave my pajamas at my bed.**

**As soon as I'm done, Selena grabbed my wrist and dragging me in the process.**

**"Don't drag me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mini Time skip-<strong>

**-In front of the Arena-**

**Wait this is the first time going to this Arena.**

**"Oh by the way Selena."**

**"Yes Little Sis?"**

**"I wonder why are we in the Arena instead of going to Wetlands to meet that someone?" I asked confusingly.**

**"Well that someone is well.. you are going to find out!" She said cheerfully while going inside of the Arena and taking a seat next to Lucina, Selena's childhood and best friend.**

**"Hey bestie!" Selena greeted her friend.**

**"Hey there bestie!" Lucina greeted back with a hug.**

**Wow they are a lot like sisters from another family. I barely got time to talk to her since after all, I have to spend time with Vargas on that competition.**

**"Hi there, Lucina!" I smiled at her.**

**"Oh Little Sis! Hello!" Lucina cheerfully smiled.**

**"So who is this someone that we are going to meet soon?"**

**"Your answer will be found out soon!" Selena said while pointing at the battle.**

* * *

><p><strong>-In the battlefield of the arena-<strong>

**Lava's POV**

**If I win on this battle... It's going to be my 100th win streak, and maybe I'll defeat Vargas again.**

**"The fight between Lava vs Alma will now begin!" The Announcer spoke while I heard a whistle blown.**

**Time to begin... This is going to be boring as usual...**

**While Alma is charging towards me with her sword, I swiftly dodged and knock her out with my flame-enhanced sword. (A/N: Alma is alright and I will introduce her later on!)**

**"That's the quick! Lava wins with the 100th win streak!" The announcer finalized the results while I kept hearing applause and praises all over the place.**

**"This is annoying.." I sighed.**

**While walking back to the entrance, I noticed Selena, Lucina, and a girl I never met before. She looks strong, possibly I'll might meet her again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reia's POV<strong>

**"Wow... Lava really strong with her 100th win streak." I awed in shock.**

**"And that's the someone we are meeting up with later on." A familiar proud voice joins in the conversation.**

**"Vargas! And how did you know about that?" I asked.**

**"We all discussed about this earlier, we were about to tell you about it but you were tired out more than anyone so we decide to let you rest." Vargas said with a smirk.**

**"About that... It looks like you know that girl well." **

**"Yeah... She's my rival and the friend that I used fight a lot." He said in his disappointed tone.**

**"Oh... I see."**

**"Anyway, where's everyone else?" Selena asked.**

**"I don't know but we are going to meet at Magutagal Wetlands soon."**

**"Alright then... and make sure you don't fight with Lance or else..." Selena laughed evilly with her murderous aura.**

**"R-Right, G-Gotta G-Go! B-Bye R-Reia!" He said nervously while dashing off.**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the path leading to Magutagal Wetlands-<strong>

**"Lucina you're not coming along with us?" **

**"Sorry Little Sis, Bestie... I have a lot of stuff I need to do as a warrior."**

**"I understand take care Bestie!"**

**"You too and Little Sis, It's nice talking to you and we will meet again!" Lucina said while walking to her own destination.**

**"Bye Lucina!" I waved goodbye to her.**

**As soon Lucina left... Me and Selena walked to the entrance to Magutagal Wetlands looks like we are the ones are last...**

**"Oh hey Reia! Selena! What took you guys so long?! Anyway this wetland is home of many thunder units here, Good luck and remember I'll be always be there for you guys!" Tilith said and as usual she vanished.**

**"You're that girl from the Arena, who are you?" Lava said coldly.**

**I don't like this girl's attitude at all!**

**"I'm Reia, nice to meet you..." I said while trying myself not to get angry by clenching my fists.**

**Vargas whispered something to Lava warning her about what happens when I get angry.**

**"Wow... you really showed your emotions freely. I'm Lava" Lava sounded impressed.**

**I sighed while letting go of my emotions and back to my normal self.**

**"Sorry about that, Lava is not used to talking to people that much." Vargas apologized.**

**"It's alright, Lava hopefully we get along." **

**"Hmph. I want to see how strong you are, I like your strong will." Lava gave out a small smile.**

**And maybe we might get along soon?**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? <strong>

**Please leave a Review, Favorite, or Follow!**

**Next time: Special Chapter: How to Deal with Blackmail**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123**

**Ending Song: Dango Daikazoku By Chata**


	11. How to Deal with Blackmail!

**Special Chapter! How to Deal with Blackmail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Okay you guys! It's been decided who's going to get blackmailed! (Sorry I didn't posted any of my chapters from The Mystical World or yesterday I was busy on school and at the same time sick...)<strong>

**And I do not own Brave Frontier or the songs!**

**It's... Drum roll please!**

***Drum Roll***

**Eze, Lance, Magress, and Atro!**

**Eze, Lance, Magress, and Atro: WHAT?!**

**Eze: Are you serious?! What did I do?!**

**Lance: Exactly!**

**Atro: WHY?! *sobs***

**Magress: *sighs***

**Miyuki: Not my fault! Well... I planned a special blackmail sooner or later... *Laughs evilly***

**Eze, Lance, Magress, and Atro: How scary...**

**Opening: Simple and Clean By Utada Hikaru **

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Imperial Capital Randall-<strong>

**Lance's POV**

**You have got to be kidding me... I have to take out the mail while Atro is mourning about something, Magress is being the silent one most of the time, and Eze having to do things that are stupid to him.**

**I opened the mailbox, and luckily it's doesn't have that much mail except for one... Another love letter again...**

**"Let's get this over with..." I sighed.**

**I closed the mailbox and teared open the letter already it says:**

* * *

><p><em>Stay Away from my Selena! Or Else!<em>

_P.S.: If you don't stay away from her, I will send these pictures to EVERYONE in the whole city!_

* * *

><p><strong>What the fuck? There's no way that I have a crush on Selena, she's can beat me up into a pulp easily! This is not a love letter at all, It's a one of those blackmail letters! And what pictures?<strong>

**I looked at the pictures and turns out those are the pictures that I'm forced to cosplay after Selena's punishment on me for assuming that I stole her sword Lexida but I didn't do it!**

**Just great... What should I do right now? Talking Reia, Selena, or the bastard about it?**

**Talking to Reia will make the situation alright, if only the bastard isn't there. Selena might be worse, hopefully Eze, Atro, and Magress are alright...**

* * *

><p><strong>-At somewhere around the city, in a dark alley-<strong>

**Atro's POV**

**I gotta stay calm... I gotta stay calm...**

**I looked at the wall its said:**

* * *

><p><em>YOUR NEXT, ATRO!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! Someone help me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Later on...-<strong>

**Eze's POV**

**Well... I need to sharpen my weapon after a long day worth of fending off monsters! I was about to grab my sharpener until a very pale woman staring at me,**

**She doesn't scare me!**

"_You'll will regret this..."_ **She hissed.**

**After that, she ran towards me and what the- SHE'S A GHOST!**

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-At night, before going to sleep-<strong>

**Magress's POV**

**Wow... I heard that Atro, Lance, and Eze are getting blackmailed and tormented by an unknown guy... Luckily I'm not one of those victims, before I went to sleep...**

**I realized that my precious weapon is gone, vanished...**

**"NOOOO! WHYYYY!**

**Okay maybe, I am quite tormented or- You know what! I'm am tormented! Someone please help us end this blackmail!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning..., At the Arena...-<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**After what I heard what happened to the guys, I told them to meet me at the arena... The poor guys facing tormented things in their way. As soon as I entered the place, I bumped into a familiar redhead and blacked hair.**

**"Oh hey Vargas! Hey Lava!"**

**I guess they looked like they were having a friendly rivalry fight until I showed up, thank goodness that they didn't start bickering yet...**

**"Oh hi Reia! Do you know what happen to those guys?" Vargas asked. He looks concerned too I don't know about Lava that much, I wonder what's her response.**

**"I'm not concerned about them, It's not my responsibility." She said coldly.**

**"I see..."**

**"However, you interest me Reia so I will help you in return."**

**"Really?" My eyes begin to lit up with happiness.**

**"Of course, hurry up and accept it before I change my mind."**

**"Alright Fine!" I spoke in an irritated tone.**

**"Until then, let me know." She said before walking away.**

**She somehow attract people due to her major influence of fighting and an elite warrior from The Agni Region, but at the same time due to her attitude it kinda hard for me to get along with her.**

**"Don't worry about it Reia, now let's help them out!" Vargas cheerfully smiled at me.**

**"Right!" I said while we rush to the boys.**

**"By the way, did you know that Lance is part of being tormented too?" **

**"I know but after that he's going down big time!"**

**"Oh Boy..." I sighed**

**This is going to take a while after all we are dealing with four problems!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this is a random chapter... Anyway Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**

**Next time: Special Chapter! The Solution!**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyukiasano123**

**Ending Song: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom**


	12. The Solution!

**Special Chapter! Part 2- The Solution!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Okay you guys! This the main event! The part where Atro, Eze, Lance, and Magress found out who's been tormenting them!<strong>

**Lance: About time! And you didn't upload last week!**

**Miyuki: I've been busy, too much studying and chores! Anyway... I do not own Brave Frontier or the songs...**

**Enjoy x evil laugh x**

**Atro, Eze, Lance, and Magress: How scary...**

**Opening Song: (Changing songs right now) Goya Wa Machiawase By Hello Sleepwalkers**

* * *

><p><strong>This Morning... At Selena and Reia's Apartment in Imperial Capital Randall<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**I kept on typing and researching nonstop to find out the culprit, while taking a sip from my coffee. Me, Lava, and Vargas decide to help out this situation after what happened yesterday.**

**While trying to find out this problem, I have to stay all night trying to find out who is the freaking culprit! **

**I'm so tired! I can't stop worrying about those poor guys!**

**Atro got tormented by a threating message on the wall, Lance got blackmailed by someone sending pictures of him cosplaying as a girl, Eze got frightened by a ghost, and Magress got his weapon stolen.**

**"This is going to take a long-"**

**"What the hell is this?! I heard Selena screamed from her room.**

**I placed my laptop gently on the coffee table along with my drink and dashed to her room.**

**"Selena! What's wrong? And what the-" I saw many paintings and some love letters around Selena's bed.**

**"What the hell?!"**

**"That stalker Arius kept on sending paintings and letters around my bed every single night."**

**Uh oh, She seems a little pissed- well she very pissed off I mean.**

**"Anyway, What does Arius look like?"**

**"Brown hair, wears what normal prince wears, and use this Brave Burst ability called Noble Sting."**

**"I see..." Oh no, her anger got WAY worse! I have to get outta here!**

**-Outside of the Apartment-**

**Man Selena is quite scary when it comes to something like-**

**"Hey Reia!" I heard Vargas called out.**

**"Hi Vargas." I yawned.**

**"Reia, you look like a total mess, what happened?" Lava said a little bit worried in her words.**

**"Well I have to stay up all night, who is the culprit of Atro, Eze, Lance, and Magress."**

**"Well anyway, Have you seen Arius?" Vargas clenched his fists.**

**"No why?" I questioned.**

**"It's because he's also the one who took Magress's Leomurg, Scared the crap out of Atro and Lance, and threatened the bastard with the pictures, Plus he said something that made me very pissed off." Vargas looked very irritated.**

**"What is it?"**

**-Flashback-**

**At the Arena...**

**Vargas's POV**

**Me and Lava were looking for Arius, who is responsible for all of the tormenting that he caused. While we split up...**

**"Hey Vargas!" I heard someone called, a very familiar yet annoying voice.**

**"What is it Arius? We know that your the culprit of all of this." I glared at him.**

**"Well if you seen Selena or her 'Little Sis' I'm going to date with either with them!"**

**Oh... You made a BIG mistake.**

**"Arius... If you ever lay a finger on Reia... You are dead..."**

**"Oh you are in love with Reia?"**

**"N-No! It's not like that!"**

**"Then... You will have to catch me!"**

**"Hey wait up, you bastard!"**

**After I tried to chase him, I bumped into Lava and turns out he managed to escape.**

**"Damn him!"**

**-Flashback End-**

**"You really don't want to know..."**

**"Why?" She complained.**

**"You don't want to know Reia, You are going to freak out."**

**"Ah! Someone help me!"**

**"What the-"**

**We rushed to the source of the sound and turns our Arius is getting beat up by Selena.**

**"Ack! Please Selena stop!"**

**"You going to pay bastard!"**

**"We should just leave them alone..."**

**"Right..." The girls answered.**

**After that, things are resolved again and hopefully it didn't happen again.**

**A/N: And I'm Done! Next Time: Magutagal Wetlands (Part 2)**

**Until then see ya!**

**Ending Song: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom**


	13. Magutagal Wetlands (Part 2)

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 10: Magutagal Wetlands**

**Opening: Goya Wa Machiwase by Hello Sleepwalkers**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: -Sighs- Hello minna...<strong>

**Let's just say I apologize that I haven't been updating recently I've been busy sorry you guys! Well time to work! I do not own Brave Frontier or the songs!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Magutagal Wetlands...<strong>

**Reia's POV**

We decide to split up in Magutagal Wetlands and turns out I'm with Vargas and Lava... Great...

Judging from the looks from their intense glaring at each other, it seems they don't get along at all or maybe...

They started to laugh, Lava is laughing?!

How cute!

"Don't mind us Reia, we are friends but sometimes we can lead to do something stupid." Lava coughed while turning her head back blushing.

"O..kay..." I awkwardly looked at the road and something's up...

I summoned my tonfa staff and monsters surrounded us. Damn you Maxwell!

"Crushing-" Lava stopped me, knowing that that my energy get drained easily.

"Save your energy... I got this." She replied emotionlessly while slashing many of the creatures with her sword.

"Wow... She's strong." I awed in shock of her fighting ability.

"Lava is an elite warrior from my homeworld Agni." Vargas add in.

"Agni?" I crooked my head in confusion.

"It used to be an empire before the war of the gods that we are currently standing right now."

(A/N: Okay let me get this straight... In the filter or specials Reia knows a lot on other characters and worlds, while the main storyline right now she didn't know, just to make sure to avoid confusion.)

I was about to ask him more about the Agni place until-

"All done..." Lava said while standing on a pile of dead now fading monsters.

"Wow that was amazing!" I let out a small smile.

She ignored me and puts away her sword.

How rude!

At least we are almost to the exit for now... I don't think I can even get along with Lava... Well... That aside I have a goal in mind right now...

'I will defeat Maxwell and the fallen gods to save Grand Gaia!' The two stared at me and laughed.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I whispered.

"Yes you did." Vargas chuckled while patting my head.

"I feel like I'm short already..."

"Your determination... I will help you... In exchange fight me in the arena." Lava said while pointing her sword at me.

"Deal."

Finally out of the wetlands... Looks like everyone is waiting for us.

"What took you so long!" Eze complained.

Ok after all of the encounters, he is starting to pissed me off.

"We encountered monsters there! Geez can you calm down!" I raised my voice.

"Calm down?! You are supposed to calm down!"

"You are an idiot!"

"Why you oughta-"

"Calm down you too." Said Selena while stopping the fight.

"Thanks Selena."

"No problem sis."

Ok after that we all went back home and discovered a new place will be called Remains of Mirza.

Days have come by huh?

I was about to go to sleep until I saw a book called The Gaia Chronicles.

"What is this?"

I picked up the book and in an instant I was sucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short I'll try to make things up soon! In the mean time, please Review, Favorite, or Follow!<strong>

**I know that it should be Remains of Mirza but this will explain to Reia about Vargas and Lava's past.**

**Next time: Vargas's Chronicle**

**Until then see ya!**

**-Miyuki**

**Ending Song: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom**


	14. Vargas's Chronicle

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 11: Vargas's Chronicle**

**Opening: Goya Wa Machiwase By Hello Sleepwalkers**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Reia-Chama!<strong>

**Reia: Chama? -Looks at Miyuki weirdly-**

**Miyuki: Pwease? Can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Reia: Fine... Miyukiasano123 does not own Brave Frontier or the songs!**

**Miyuki: Yay!**

**Reia: (She seems in a good mood...) -sweatdropped-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere in a mysterious realm in the book-<strong>

**Agni Region- Vargas's Chronicle**

**Reia's POV**

**Ugh where am I? And when did I change into my normal clothes?**

**I noticed a familiar maroon-colored boy training nearby.**

**"Vargas is that you?" I ran towards him.**

**"Who are you?" He asked sternly.**

**He didn't recognized me? I think it's because I'm in the storybook...**

**That means that I have to follow along with the story...**

**"Oh sorry! I just heard some people nearby called your name that's all!" I laughed nervously.**

**"Hmm... Ok I believe you, but I haven't seen you before? Are you a traveler?" He asked while getting back to training.**

**"Yeah, I'm Reia." I smiled at him.**

**Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while until Selena or anyone else shows up.**

**"You seem like a summoner, judging by your clothes." He stopped and taking a closer look at my appearance.**

**"Well... I'm a rookie that's all." I lied. I'm a Contender but I need to fit in my surroundings right now.**

**We ended talking a lot on strength and training, his past, and The Order of Agni.**

**"I wonder why are training so much right now?"**

**Before he could say anything, I heard an unfamiliar voice calling out my friend.**

**"Vargas!" The knight called while running towards him.**

**"Oh Agni! This is Reia, a summoner from Akras Summoner Hall."**

**"Hello there, I'm Reia Sakurai please to make your acquaintance." I bowed towards the knight.**

**"Oh don't be so formal, treat me casually." Agni respond back kindly.**

**"Anyway, why are you calling me Agni?" **

**"Vargas, your fight with Lava will start in an hour, you better be ready!" He said while walking away.**

**Lava?! The girl from before?!**

**"Right..."**

**As soon as he left, Vargas turned towards me and said:**

**"Reia, do you want to go watch the fight between me and Lava?"**

**"Of course!" I smiled at him again. Seriously what's with me smiling all the time!**

**"Come on let's go!" He said while grabbed my hand and start to run.**

**What the- He's holding my hand! What the hell?!**

**I started to blush furiously while the maroon-colored boy noticed.**

**"Are you okay Reia? You look like having a fever." **

**He stopped running , release his grasp from me, and put his hand on my forehead.**

**My blushing became more worse... Just great...**

**This Vargas... No matter in a story or in real life, he's himself...**

**"I'm alright..." I removed his hand away from my forehead to avoid awkward moments.**

**"Anyway... Comn on hurry!"**

** We start to run to the arena and I took up the spectators seat while Vargas is down there, readying his weapon to fight Lava.**

**I wished Vargas good luck and well behalf... As soon as I prayed him good luck, a flash of light appeared and my body glowed to disappearance.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Imperial Capital Randall... In the Morning...<strong>

**"Ack! Not again..." I groaned in pain while face planting on the floor and back to my pajamas.**

**Vargas barged into my room and helped me out.**

**"Reia are you alright?" "I've been so worried about you!" He said while hugging me.**

**"! I'm okay Vargas." I said while hugging him back.**

**After that, I went to pick up the book and give it to him.**

**"Is this story yours?" I asked.**

**"It is and you seem to know my past... And my lost to Lava.." His eyes became dull in disappointment.**

**"I see and how did you know that I got sucked in the book?"**

**"I just feel the presence. And thanks to that, I managed to get in contact with a fire nymph and get stronger for my summoner."**

**"Vargas..." I blushed and noticed that his outfit and his hair changed, it's no longer in a maroon color it's more like a fiery red.**

**"No matter what... I'm here for you Reia." He said while jumping off the window.**

**"Vargas where are you going?!" I shouted through the window.**

**"Running away from Selena! And you better rest Reia!" He respond back while running through the roads in the city.**

**"I guess..." I yawned and went to sleep. After all I spent my whole night in a freakin storybook.**

**While I was resting... Selena recovered and went out of her bedroom window and start to chase Vargas for knocking her out of her own door.**

**It's going to be a long day tomorrow... Sigh...**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please Review, Favorite, or Follow!<strong>

**Next time: Remains of Mirza**

**Until then see ya!**

**Ending song: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom **


	15. Remains of Mirza

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 12: Remains of Mirza**

**Opening: Goya wa Machiwase by Hello Sleepwalkers**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Hiya there peoplez! I decided that any unit you want to be in the story. PM me or put on the review!<strong>

**That's all! I do not own Brave Frontier or the songs! (I wish though...)**

* * *

><p><strong>At night... At Selena and Reia's apartment...<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**I feel like I can't sleep at all. It feels like someone is watching me...**

**I opened my eyes and...**

**"KYYYAAA!" As a reflex, I knocked out someone with my punch.**

**"Ow..." A familiar green-haired teen groaned,**

**"Don't scare me like that! Why were you watching me when I'm sleeping, you perv!" I fumed in anger while cracking my knuckles.**

**"Sorry about that Reia. I was waiting for you to get up, We are going to The Remains of Mirza right now." He said while drinking a cure bottle to relieve the pain from my punch.**

**"Right now?!" I said while pushing Lance out of my room and get changed.**

**After ten minutes... I'm prepared and getting ready to go explore the ruins.**

**I went out of my room and turns out there's no signs of Selena or Lance. They are probably outside right now.**

**As soon as I exited out the apartment-**

**"Damn you! What the hell were you thinking, going to her room like that!" A VERY familiar redhead yelled at the green-haired teen.**

**"Shut up! And you weren't brave enough to go to Reia's room, since you were having a crush on her!"**

**"I do not have a crush on her-"**

**"Knock it off you guys! We just have to wait for her- Oh hey little sis!" Selena smiled while releasing both boys from her grasp.**

**"Um, what just happened!" I'm so confused... Vargas has a crush on who? I'm kinda curious...**

**They sighed with relief... Did something stupid had happened?**

**"I wonder where's Atro, Eze, and Magress?" I asked.**

**"They're coming." Vargas said with... jealously with his eyes.**

**Wait... Is Vargas is jealous? What going on with him?**

**As soon Atro, Eze, and Magress arrived, Vargas walked with me to the road path to The Remains of Mirza.**

**When we all went inside of the ruins, the entrance is already sealed away.**

**"Wah! We're all going to die!" Atro panicked.**

**"Calm down Atro." I said while using Crushing Wind to light up all the torches in here.**

**Turns out there's is way to open up the entrance and end**

**The only way to find another path is to find out the fiery one need to calm its inner self.**

**I turned around and Vargas looks even more angrier.**

**"Um Vargas?"**

**"..."**

**I guess he's trying to calm himself down. It's best not to mess with him right now.**

**Everyone should know that Vargas is more aggressive when he's like this, I hope that he won't get angered even too far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vargas's POV<strong>

**Damn it! Why am I acting like this?!**

**I'm just snapped at the bastard for going into Reia's room and now whenever I see her with other guys, it's just well... Argh! I can't take it anymore!**

**I walked towards Reia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Reia's POV<strong>

**"Wha?" I started to blush red like a tomato.**

**"WHAT?!" Everyone looked dumbfounded and shocked ****at Vargas.**

**The path opened and I fainted.**

**Please tell me it's a dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vargas's POV<strong>

**She's so cute while sleeping... Hopefully Reia will think it's just a dream and not real.**

**We are not going back to Randall until we defeat Maxwell.**

**I will like see what the strength of our summoner is going to be like more.**

* * *

><p>AN: And done! Well I'm considering after Mistral part is over, I'm still trying to decide, either should I skip Morgan and go straight to or don't skip Morgan.

Remember to leave any units by PM or review. Review, Favorite, or Follow is highly appreciated.

Next time: Monster's Nest

Until then see ya!

Ending: Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom


	16. Monster's Nest

**Brave Frontier- My Life in Grand Gaia- Maxwell**

**Chapter 13: Monster's Nest**

**Opening: Fire N Gold by Bea Miller**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki: Hey you guys! Alice and Elza is going to be in this chapter and Say hi Alice!<strong>

**Alice: Hi..**

**Miyuki: Okay then... I do not own Brave Frontier!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Monster's Nest<strong>

**Reia's POV**

**Ugh...Where am I? And why do I feel like I'm lifted up in the air?**

**Turns out Vargas is carrying me the whole time.**

**"Vargas can you put me down?" **

**"I thought you were sleeping."**

**"It called fainting!" I feel like my face is getting redder and redder by the minute.**

**After he put me down, I glared at him and for some reason he finds it funny. What's up with him?!**

**Okay... Just ignore that commotion for now. Anyway... What is Magress is doing?**

**"Magress? What's wrong?"**

**"Princess... Alice..." He murmured two words.**

**"Alice?"**

**"Be careful... Reia..."**

**Suddenly, a dark energy manifested infront of me and it took form of a black-ponytail girl with a scythe.**

**"Hello summoner... Please to meet you I'm Alice... Eighth princess of the Baruira Empire..." The girl smiled mysteriously.**

**For some reason, she intimidate me. But at the time, I can sense the same sadness as Lava faced.**

**"I-I'm R-reia N-nice t-to m-meet you." Curse my studdering self!**

**"Little sis, don't worry about her. She maybe intimidating, but she just calm that's all." Selena informed me .**

**"Your interesting Reia... Maybe I'll fight you later on... Or.. Right now.."**

**I automatically deflected her attack from her scythe. She's fast and deadly, that's what I thought.**

**"What the-?! Don't go dying yet, idiot!" Eze yelled.**

**"Don't mind about him just defeat Alice!" Lance and Vargas said at the same time and of course they started bickering again.**

**Magress stayed silent, while Atro closed his eyes because hating the sight of blood, and Selena cheered on while dealing with the boys.**

**I managed to stay on the same speed as Alice, but somehow she managed to dodge my illusions. And now she became more faster than before.**

**She managed to stab me on the shoulder, while I deflect the rest of her slashes to avoid hitting my vital spots.**

**"Impressive... However... I must finish this off... SHADOW INSULT!"**

**Ack! That attack is strong enough to cut me with moderate wounds and cough up blood.**

**"REIA!" I heard Vargas yelled while blacking out.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Summoner..."<em>

_Huh? Who are you?_

_"I'm a Light Nymph and you seem in the verge of life and death."_

_I'm dying? _

_"Middle of life and death!"_

_Okay... I get it!_

_"You have a strong will, but not strong enough to defeat Alice."_

_Huh? What do you mean?_

_"Fuse with me! I can you help you!"_

_Okay..._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV <strong>

After Reia lend her hand to the nymph, she turned from Illusionist Reia to Guardian Illusionist Reia.

Her clothes remained the same except her hair and eyes turned white and her tonfa staff is no longer together, instead her tonfas have some light aura cloaked around it.

Now she is ready is take down the scythe girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Reia's POV<strong>

**"Reia! Wake up!" I heard Vargas's voice.**

**I got up despite the pain,**** I grabbed my cure bottle and drank into my wounds are gone.**

**"Hmm... You seem to get in contact with a light nymph. Now let's begin... This time you will die..." Alice said while pointing her scythe and gave out strong slashes.**

**However, this time I'm faster than her. And this move will finish her off.**

**"Justice Fury!" **

**Spikes come from my tonfas and the light from it became more stronger.**

**"This is it!"**

**I fired the beams from the spikes, they looked like fire and earth element first, but into pure light in the end.**

**This time Alice falls and she said:**

**"You are strong summoner... We will meet again...**

**She faded away and I didn't tired whenever I used my powers no more. **

**"Little sis, are you alright? The road to the Tower of Mistral is almost there, We'll camp out there." Selena said while helping me up.**

**"Thanks Selena."**

**"Anyway, I guess the connection between us is powerful that we even managed to evolve at same time with you." Lance said.**

**"Except for Vargas." Magress added in.**

**"I have my reasons." **

**"Anyway you guys, it's getting dark as soon as we get out we'll camp out."**

**"Alright!" Everyone all shouted.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**

**Next time: Tower of Mistral**

**Until then see ya!**

**Ending song: Take Off by 2PM**


End file.
